


the way it begins

by olaf__slittlebitch



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV)
Genre: D/s implied, M/M, Multi, teresa x james x guero implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olaf__slittlebitch/pseuds/olaf__slittlebitch
Summary: Guero and James try something new and shaky.
Relationships: Raymundo "El Guero" Davila/James Valdez, Raymundo "El Guero" Davila/Teresa Mendoza/James Valdez
Kudos: 1





	the way it begins

There are plenty of ways James can say this started. Excuses, even, he could conjure outta his ass with the same magic that makes a cigarette appear between his lips when he needs to intimidate someone. Something about the curls in the smoke, the space between him and Guero, the feeling of uncertainty. James doesn’t get uncertain. James plans. James expects. James always has orders to follow and follow well. And since that first inhale-- nicotine and tobacco and sweat—he’s known nothing but nebulous. So, a start.

There’s the way Teresa looks between them, the mutterings that fall pained & desperate out of her mouth after El Santo, the way this time she tells them to fix their shit with a raised eyebrow at Guero and her crow’s feet faded a little. The way she leans to kiss Guero like she knows she has an audience. The way she closes the door and leaves James feeling split open, illuminated from the inside out, set up on a projector for Guero’s eyes to carefully trace, search, consume. A more specific start, hanging.

It starts with Guero’s long legs reaching under the kitchen table to tangle with James’. It starts with James not moving back. It starts with James’ trigger finger shaking, just slightly. And yes, it started long before that, in rivalry, in hatred, in false deaths and perceived betrayal, but if James had to pick a point where things changed, it’d be here. With him and Guero warm through their worn jeans, with Guero pushing aside James’ drink to scratch a blunt nail against the veins in his hand, turning his palm over to let their fingers catch, just a little. Enough that they—James—could still back out, call what’s between them nothing more than two boys fool-headed over a girl.

Instead, James curls his fingers and pulls his head up to meet Guero’s burning gaze. James’ unspoken what now has Guero’s mouth ticking up in amusement and want and he pulls the smaller man out of his chair and into him and James lets himself stumble into Guero’s chest, tucking his head under his chin. 

You ever done something like this before? Guero, soft and sure.

Nah. Reply intentionally loud, reply not more vulnerable than it has to be.

It’ll be so good, baby, I promise. Last word accompanied with Guero’s tongue tracing the outer curve of his ear, kiss pressed to the top of his head. Baby accompanied by a decision. James can either pull away now or let Guero take him apart, baby and all. He tilts his face up, bringing his hands up to tug at the hair curling at the base of Guero’s neck. 

Baby, huh? And it comes out less irritated than James intends. Guero has one hand in James’ back pocket and one cupping his face. They tighten as he responds.

Yeah, baby. Guero presses their noses together and James knows he’s waiting for his decision. It’s easy now to forget his hang-ups, the looming sexuality crisis, even Teresa, as he slots their mouths together and moans at the feeling of Guero’s tongue tracing his lips, curling into his mouth. When they break, it’s Guero who pulls back, hungry and panting, searching James’ face for hesitation.  
James knows he finds nothing and in the next breath, Guero tells him to go to his bedroom and wait for him. He enters Guero’s bedroom tentative, but it smells like cigs and shampoo and gun oil so James takes the opportunity to strip down, folding his clothes on the floor next to the bed. He’s down to his underwear by the time Guero comes back in holding a bottle of tequila.

You sure you never done this before baby? James nearly blushes, next to naked and kneeling on the floor next to his folded clothes that just felt right. Guero puts the tequila down and groans. 

Get up on the bed. 

The covers are torn off and thrown to the side and James feels exposed and flushed stretched out on the dark blue sheets for Guero to look at. He knows what this says about him and the way he writhes for his gaze but he’s almost all the way hard and Guero hasn’t even touched him. As soon as he’s done thinking that, Guero’s on him, long and lean and touching. Hands strong down his sides have him breathing heavy, Guero’s tongue fucking his mouth eliciting a moan loud and low.

That’s it, baby. Let me – fingers pinching at a nipple – hear you – tugging at the barbell through the other nipple and he’s never regretted the impulse to get it especially not now – baby. 

And this time the endearment gets him a whine and a full body shiver.


End file.
